


took you long enough

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, i hope this isn't as bad as i think it is orz, wow my first straight fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mutual pining + valentine's day + a helpful friend</p><p>"do you want to go out with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	took you long enough

**Author's Note:**

> for the countdown to valentine's day at daiyuiweek.tumblr.com !!! :))

Sitting between Daichi and Yui, Sugawara Koushi could truthfully say that he was having the Worst Lunch Ever. 

To be fair, it really wasn't as bad as he thought it was. A gentle breeze was blowing, it was warm outside, and his (along with his friends' food) tasted wonderful; overall, the makings of a great day. 

Except, of course, for the fact that Suga was still sitting between Daichi and Yui, and the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. 

“So, how's the girls volleyball team going?” Daichi snags a few strands of ramen from Suga's bento as Suga halfheartedly bats his hand away. “Good?”

“Ah, I'd say that depends on your definition of ‘good.’” Yui shovels the remainder of her rice into her mouth at high speed, then lets her chopsticks clatter onto her bag. “We haven’t been able to practice much in the gym, some of us aren’t exactly in top condition, morale is low, and interhigh is in less than two weeks! We are so going to be crushed.”

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it! I’m sure you’ll be a great leader, and your team will be fine! Oh - there’s a piece of rice on your face.” Daichi leans forward and wipes the offending grain of rice off of Yui’s face.

Suga wants to scream.

\----------------------------------------------------

Eventually he can’t stand it anymore - both Daichi and Yui were dense, more than Suga had thought possible. He waits for a moment when Daichi seems to be off guard, then slings an arm around him and puts on his most radiant smile.

Daichi yelps and nearly drops his bag on his own foot, but manages to catch it in time. “S-Suga! I didn’t see you there!”

“Mhm. And that’s the problem. When have you, Sawamura Daichi, ever been unaware of anyone? Especially since you’ve become captain of the volleyball team.” Suga knocks on Daichi’s head lightly with his knuckles. “Earth to Daichi. You’re thinking about something else, aren’t you?”

“I, uh, maybe?” Suga continues to watch in amusement as Daichi’s ears slowly start to turn red, followed by the rest of his face. “Okay! Okay, I was.”

“About, say, a certain someone, maybe?” Suga grins mischievously and leans in closer.

Feigning innocence, Daichi looks straight ahead. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Here, let me give you a hint. Their name starts with a ‘y’, ends in ‘i’, and has a ‘u’ in the middle - “

Daichi buries his head in his hands with a mumbled “goddammit Suga.” With a satisfied smirk, Suga crosses his arms and waits.

“...Okay, but just because I like her doesn’t mean she likes me back! Plus, I’m not even sure if she’s into guys; she hasn’t shown much interest in guys, now that I think about it…”

Daichi trails off, noticing Suga’s intense glare. “...W-What? Was it something I said?”

“I swear, you’re even denser than Kageyama, and I never thought that would be possible.” Suga looks up at Daichi, forcing him to make eye contact. “Do you realize that the reason why Yui hasn’t shown any interest in other guys is because she only likes you? And probably has for a long time, too.”

A moment of silence passes as Daichi attempts to digest this new information. “Do you really think so?”

“Oh, I can do better than that; I definitely know so. I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell you this, but a few weeks ago, Yui asked me if you like her. Naturally, I told her yes, because I saw through you a long time ago. I imagine she’s been holding out all this time, waiting for you to do something.”

“Oh my god. All this time?” Daichi sinks down in embarrassment. “Tell me this isn’t so.”

“Come on, Daichi. Isn’t that a good thing? Now that you know she likes you back, you can do something, right?” Suga taps his chin thoughtfully. “Oh! Isn’t tomorrow Valentine’s Day? You could do someth - “

“Thanks, Suga, but I have to go!” Daichi’s face suddenly lights up as he turns and runs away. Suga waves at his retreating figure and smiles endearingly.

“I didn’t even finish my sentence….”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Yui flips through her notes halfheartedly. She had been looking forward to spending lunch with Daichi today but he still hadn’t shown up yet. Really, she didn’t have any right to be disappointed; after all, she hadn’t confessed to Daichi and it was unfair to assume that he would just know about her feelings for him. Besides, it was Valentine's Day today; surely Daichi had other plans with someone else. She smiles bitterly and shoves her notebook back into her backpack, preparing to go for a walk outside to clear her thoughts.

Suddenly the door slams open, causing everyone to turn around and stare. Yui ignores the commotion, assuming that it had nothing to do with her. Just as she finishes packing up, the person who had barged into the room yells out a single word.

“YUI!”

Yui turns around in shock, eyes meeting Daichi’s dark brown ones. “Daichi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?”

“Somewhere else… what do you mean? Why would I be anywhere else?” Daichi cocks his head to the side in confusion.

“I...uh, never mind. Anyways, what are you here for?”

Daichi turns beet red. “I actually wanted to ask you something. I totally understand if you say no but - “

“OK, cut the crap, Daichi. What do you want to say?”

“I - do - want - “ Daichi thrusts forward a single white box. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Yui is fully aware of the whispers that follow her as she walks across the classroom to where Daichi stands. She looks him straight in the eye, pulls back her arm, and delivers a solid punch to the stomach. 

“What was that for?!?” Daichi cries out in pain. “I just confessed to you!”

“I know you did,” Yui grins as she flings her arms around Daichi’s neck and buries her face in his neck. “Took you long enough, too.”

“So is that a yes?” Daichi mumbles.

Yui detaches herself and looks him straight in the eye. “You never know until you try, right?”


End file.
